Back to Ancient Greece
by BackTo1955
Summary: Familiar scenes from Dinsey's Hercules and BTTF mixed together. BTTF characters take the places of the Hercules characters, except for Phil. He's still there lol.


[Characters based on Marty, Jennifer/Lorraine, and Biff from Back to the Future, and Phil is from Disney's Hercules.]

_"Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Greece,  
there was a golden age of powerful gods extraordinary heroes,  
and greatest and strongest of all these Heroes was the mighty  
Hercules.  
But what is the measure of a true hero? Now, that is what our  
story ..." the narrator started to tell the usual story of Hercules._

_"No no no no no!" Doc interrupted his story teller machine suddenly, waving his hands around. "Not the Hercules story again. I want something... different." Doc started to pace around the room, thinking. "Great Scott!" a great idea suddenly appeared in the scientists mind. "Are there any Greek Legends about a 'McFly?'"_

_The machine made several beeping noises, then it spoke again. "There is one story about Martius McFlius, if that's what you were looking for."_

_"Great Scott! The McFly family can be reached all the way back to Ancient Greece! What until I tell Marty about this. Go on with your story." Doc took a seat in his chair, got comfortable, and waited for the story to start. His machine made more beeping noises, and then it began to speak._

_"Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Greece,_

_There was a golden age of magnificent heroes, and evil villains._

_There is one story, about a boy on a quest to find his true love...."_

Ancient Greece:

"You know what? I think I'm ready to rescue my first damsel!" Martius McFlius said with pride as he held his sword high in the air. His trainer, a small goat man by the name of Philoctetes, stepped back to examine his work. He was not certain that he was ready even though he had down great on his tests and had reached the age of eighteen.

"All right, tell you what, kid. We'll go see what we can find, and if you can prove to me you can save someone, maybe you can go on to things a bit harder."

"Like saving an entire city?" Martius started to pretend he was battling an army of monsters.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a bit, buddy, you're no Hercules." Phil said, rolling his eyes as he started to walk towards the road. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Martius clumsily put his sword away and ran after Phil.

The two of them walked down the deserted road for a while, and Phil was starting to doubt anyone would need help that day as they started to get closer to a nearby city. Everything seemed to be in no danger or trouble. Phil sighed.

"Look, Marty," Phil sometimes called Martius 'Marty' for short. "I don't think-"

As if on cue, a woman's scream suddenly erupted from somewhere in the middle of the forest Phil and Marty had been walking beside. On full alert, Marty dashed quickly into the forest without saying anything to Phil.

"Hey, hey Kid, wait up! I'm sick of being left behind." He muttered, running after the runaway hero. "Hopefully he won't cause any trouble."

Martius rounded the last tree until he found a clearing and a river. He listened closely for the woman's scream again, his sword and shield out. A voice came out from the other side of the river behind a couple of trees. Marty continued forward in his Hero mode, ready to strike whatever was on the other side.

"Come on, My Sweet." Martius was suddenly surprised to hear a male's voice next, but he pressed on anyway, confident he had heard a woman's scream. The voice was deep and followed by a deep, cruel laugh. He was just about to jump into view when Phil caught up with him.

"Hold on, Rookie. Are you sure you're ready? You have your sword, shield? All right, Kid, go teach them who's boss! Hold it, who are you fighting here?" Phil stuck his head through some trees, and gasped as he watched a girl falling into the shallow part of a river as a man laughed and followed her in.

"Get your hands off of me." the girl snapped as the boy scooped her up. They were both the same age as Martius. The boy only laughed and tried to kiss her.

"Don't we have a deal?" he said, putting his face closer to hers.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Phil said, glaring at the boy and crossing his arms. "She sure doesn't want a piece of him, eh Marty- Marty?" Phil noticed the young hero had left his side. Whirling around, he tried to see where he had gone.

"Excuse me, Sir." Martius stepped out in clear view of the other two, just as the girl put her hands in the boys face so he couldn't come any closer. They both stopped, giving Martius curious looks. "I'm afraid you're going to have to unhand that lady."

The boy just snorted and said, "What do you want, Butthead?"

Martius looked bewildered, and Phil made a grunting sound that sounded half like a "Baaa..."

"This is none of your business, uh..." the girl stopped, waiting for him to say his name.

"McFlius. Martius McFlius." He answered, but then he frowned. "Aren't you a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel by the name of Bainius... Jen Bainius. Nice to meet you, Martius." She said truthfully, trying to get out of the boys arms. "I am in distress, but I can't handle this. Trust me." she suddenly raised her foot and kicked the boy in the head, who quickly dropped her and yelled in pain.

"You may be able to set yourself free," Marty said, "But the rest is a man's job." He pulled out his sword and got ready to fight. When the boy's pain went away, he took one look at the short boy in front of him, and started to laugh. He was much taller than Martius, and much stronger too.

"Well, since we're all introducing ourselves, I'll tell you who I am," He stood up tall and took out his own sword. "Biffoctetes Tannenius."

Jen suddenly stood up between the two fighters and gave Martius a look. "I told you, Martius, I can handle this!" Martius was suddenly distracted by the beauty of the girl staring back at him, not realizing that Biffoctetes' fist was coming towards his face. It hit the young hero in the jaw, sending him down into the water. "Don't worry, I'll have you from that Butthead." Biffoctetes said, then he smirked and got up close to Jen again.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah. You just tell your boss that I'll do what he wants, but only if I get you in exchange."

"Never!" Jen yelled, pushing herself out of his arms again, but he got hold of her again.

"You know you want it, and you know you wan ME to give it to you." He said, laughing again.

"Come on, Marty! You're losing it! Just remembered what we practiced!" Phil said. It wasn't a real battle against a monster, but he figured it might help anyway. He ran up to his student and tried to help him out of the water. "You can't let her distract you like that-" Phil suddenly stopped, realizing this fight was almost like the one his pervious student had against a River Centaur. "Use your head!" he yelled as Martius tried to find his sword in the water.

"My head?" Martius suddenly smiled and stood up without his sword. "Hey Biff- You mind if I call you Biff for short?"

Biffoctetes turned away from Jen, looking confused. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Then take this!" Martius started to run top speed towards the two of them before anyone could figure out what he was doing. Jen screamed, then jumped to the side in the water just in time as Martius head butted the bully in the stomach. The force was so hard that he actually fell back several feet before falling down into the water. Satisfied that Biffoctetes was done with, he turned to where Jen was a mess in the water. "Uh, sorry about that."

Jen moved the hair in her face to behind her ears, and gave Martius a curious look before letting him help her up. "You didn't have to do that, you know." She said, squeezing her hair dry. Then she started to walk to the dry land, where Phil was standing and cheering.

"All right Marty! You sure showed him!" he shouted, then he noticed Jen sitting next to him.

"What is he doing?" Jen asked, watching Martius.

"Saving you, of course." Phil answered, still cheering.

"I didn't need saving." She boasted, squeezing another section of her hair dry.

Martius was about to join the other two when Biffoctetes stood up from the water, looking extremely angry. "You're asking for it, McFlius! And now you're going to get it." The big bully pulled out his sword and started heading towards Martius. The young hero suddenly panicked, realizing he still didn't have his sword. He bent down in the water and started to fell the bottom until he felt his sword. Pulling it up just in time, the two swords clashed together. Biffocetes growled and pushed Martius into the ground. Luckily, Martius dodged and swung his sword again. The fight continued as they circled the river. Phil cheered Martius on loudly while Jen watched in silence. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look angry either.

"Take that, Butthead!" Biffoctetes yelled and he swung his sword against his sword. Martius suddenly lost his grip and the sword went flying in the other direction. The bully was just about to strike with the sword, but Jen suddenly gasped and jumped in between them.

"Biffoctetes, no! You'll kill him!" she screamed.

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do?" Biff said, pushing her into the water. "Stay out of this!" Biffoctetes grinned as he raised his sword, getting ready to kill. Martius gulped, but then he suddenly got an idea.

"Biffoctetes, what's that?" he suddenly looked shocked and pointed in the other direction, hoping the bully would fall for it. He pulled his fist back as the bully put his sword down and looked in the other direction, and when he looked back, he punched him as hard as he could in the face. The sword clanked on the ground as he dropped it, and his body spun around in the water. He hovered there for a moment, then he collapsed.

"Wow, way to go, Marty! Not what I had in mind, but not bad." The goat ran up to his friend after receiving his sword. "Good job, but next time, why don't we find a real monster to fight?"

Martius wasn't listening, however. He had a strange look on his face as he started to walk over to Jen. "Are you all right?" He reached out his hand to help her up.

Jen was staring up at him in wonderment, as if she couldn't believe what he had just done. She stood up and took his arm. "Oh Martius, that was amazing! What until everyone else hears about this! Will you come back to the city with me?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Sure." He said, beaming and forgetting about Phil.

"Hey, kid! Get back here! I have your sword!" he tried to run after them, but the two of them were already involved in conversation and halfway to town. He slowed to a stop and sighed, watching them. "Ah well, I guess I could let him have a vacation. He'll be running laps for a week, though."

_The end_


End file.
